


all i feel in my stomach is butterflies

by karamels



Series: everything has changed (gunnar/scarlett) [2]
Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M, accidental pregnancy drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamels/pseuds/karamels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett, Gunnar, plus the prompt, "I'm pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i feel in my stomach is butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, on tumblr I asked people to send me drabble prompts, and I got one for Scarlett and Gunnar with the quote "I'm pregnant", so this is it!
> 
> Also, this is based around the fact that when I saw the summary for 4x20, and it said, 'Scarlett makes a startling self-discovery', I just assumed that she was preggers. Like, honestly, I thought that's where they were going with the story, you know, since Scarlett & Gunnar did the do. (God, what am I, five?!) Anyway, so this is based around that assumption and what I wanted to happen if that's the way they decided to go.

Scarlett felt sick, she didn't know if that was from the fact that she found out that she was pregnant with Gunnar's baby a couple of days ago, or from the fact that Gunnar and Autumn were… dating. Eugh. She wanted to vomit just thinking those words.

Yes, Scarlett was pregnant, and yes it was with Gunnar's baby. Scarlett was about to tell him, but then Autumn came in and put her hands all over Gunnar, and when she realised what was going on, she just couldn't stomach it.

So, she decided not to tell Gunnar for the time being because if he could be with her one minute and then Autumn Chase, who's to say he won't keep doing that when the baby's born?

X

It's been a week since Scarlett found out they were dating, and her week has basically just been her vomiting, avoiding Autumn and Gunnar, vomiting, performing _with_ Gunnar and did she mention the whole vomiting thing?

She's sitting in her dressing room when Noel walks in and shuts the door.

"You have to tell him." He says. Yes, Noel knows, but he only knows because he was there when she found out.

"Or I could not tell him and just quit the band when I start to show." She knows it's just wishful thinking, and she knows she has to tell him, she's just not ready yet.

"Scarlett, you have to tell him," he pleads. "If you don't tell him soon, I'll do something about it." Noel then walks out of her dressing room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

X

It's the next day and she's in her dressing room again when Gunnar walks in, slamming the door behind him and making her jump in the process.

"Okay, Scarlett, this has got to stop." He starts, and Scarlett just looks at him blankly.

"What has?" That question makes Gunnar grunt in frustration, because she damn well knows what he's talking about.

"Scarlett, don't play dumb okay? You've been avoiding me all week, you won't talk to me at all, and Noel just told me that there's something wrong and that he's really worried so can we just talk, please?" Gunnar pleads. Damn Noel. Of course he would do this.

"Nothing's wrong-," Scarlett starts, but Gunnar cuts her off.

"Damn it Scarlett! Why can't you just talk to me?" Gunnar yells, and she looks taken aback.

Scarlett goes to respond, but then she feels her lunch coming back up, and she frantically looks around the room until she finds the trash can in one of the corners of the room and runs towards it, just making it before she starts throwing up.

Gunnar was confused, and he became even more confused when he saw Scarlett start puking in the trash can. He immediately ran over to her, and once she was done and took a few breaths, he decided to speak.

"Scarlett, seriously, what's wrong? Are you sick or something?"

Scarlett then looked up at Gunnar and said, "I'm not sick, Gunnar, I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think, should I make this into a multichap fic or leave it at that? Let me know! Oh! And also, reviews make my day! :)


End file.
